charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Raven
Billy Raven (b.1994) is one of the endowed children of Bloor's Academy. He was descended from the Red King's second son, Amadis. His parents were Rufus and Ellen. Billy was orphaned and sent to live with an aunt who, once she discovered he was endowed, sent him to Bloor's. Now he lives there full time, when none of his friends invite him over for the weekend. Billy's endowment is talking with animals. Billy is albino with white skin and hair and dark ruby red eyes behind glasses. History Early Life Billy Raven was born to Rufus and Ellen Raven in 1994 or 1995. When he was a year old, his parents died in a contrived car accident, leaving him an orphan. Billy was sent to live with an apathetic aunt, who was most likely in the pay of the Bloors. Billy first began talking to animals on his fourth birthday, and because he thought that it was something everyone could do, he didn't mention it to his aunt. By the time he turned six, he'd been having conversations with his aunt's pets for years. When his aunt finally discovered that he was endowed, she sent him to Bloor's Academy and entrusted him into the Bloors' care. ''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' ''Charlie Bone and the Time Twister'' ''Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa'' ''Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors'' ''Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'' ''Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf'' ''Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock'' ''Charlie Bone and the Red Knight'' Physical appearance Billy is described as being a small albio boy with pale skin and wine coloured eyes that are possibly more resistant to hypnotism than other people's Personality Abilities Relationships Up until the red knight, Billy was largely affiliated with the bad endowed though has helped Charlie and his friends out of several situations before. In the end of the final book, he is adopted by Charlie's mum and dad, at Charlie's request Siding "I know people think I'm a spy, but I won't tell Manfred or Mr. Ezekiel about what I saw. I promise." ''-Billy Raven, book three'' Billy is what you would call a "two-faced character." In the first book, he is friends with Charlie, but towards the end of the book Ezekiel Bloor tells him he will have nice parents to adopt him, which is Billy's dearest wish. However, Ezekiel will only do this if he is a spy for the Bloors to find out what Charlie has been up to. Billy agrees. In the second book he fulfills his role as a spy for the Bloors and Charlie is now suspicious and aware of Billy Raven's spying on him. In the third book he helps Charlie with the mission of helping Ollie Sparks become visible by talking to the Blue Boa, who befriends him. Billy is fond of Rembrandt, Mr. Boldova's rat. He also befriends Cook's dog Blessed, who often tells Billy things that he's seen. Through this constant swapping of sides, in The Shadow of Badlock, Charlie and his friends can't include Billy in their scheming and planning and so Billy is either stuck at Bloor's, for the first time in a while, Charlie forgets to invite him, or over at an unendowed or unimportant child's house. In the eighth book, he is adopted by Charlie's parents, Lyell and Amy, thus becoming Charlie's adoptive brother. Category:Characters Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Music pupils Category:Children/Teens/Youths Category:Articles that need improvement